Kai the Pure essence of EVIL
by i have left fanfiction.net
Summary: Kai's a chibi and more evil then evr before Can the blade breakers survive his torture...not likely
1. Chapter 1

Pleez like this story and Kai fans do not work Kai is not going to be defense less and weak for long he is just acting weak so he can do more damage rubs hands in a very EBIL manner ( muahahahahahahahaha)

Chap 1

Sniper's p.o.v

I don't know why Voltaire wants this kid dead anyway. Through his rifle's scope he could see even in the dead of night and his target was a two tone haired blader. The sniper loaded the wrong dart and shot the boy.

End p.o.v

Kai's p.o.v

I shouldn't have screamed at Ray like that he only wanted to invite me to the arcade man why do I have to such an ass, ouch something just stung me…I'm blacking out, some body help.

End p.o.v

Normal p.o.v

A raven haired boy was walking near the allies (not a good neighborhood) muttering to himself "Man why does Kai have to be such an ass all I did was ask him to come to the arcade"

Sniff

"What was that?" Ray exclaimed to no one

Sniff

Ray moved further in the alley and saw the outline of a toddler who was sobbing

The toddler's crimson eyes widened in fear as Ray approached him

"Pweez mister don't hurt me pweez I'm lost and awone pweez don't hurt me" the toddler begged

"I'm not going to hurt you just tell me where you live so I can take you home to your mother" Ray was really angry at the parents of the child for leaving the toddler all alone at night in the most dangerous part of town

"I don't know mister" the toddler confessed as he stepped out of the shadows

Ray recognized immediately that the toddler was Kai and picked the child up, in doing so he found a test tube dart next to Kai it still had some purple liquid it, Ray pocketed it and went on towards home with the frightened chibi in his arms

"Ray where have you been" Hilary questioned once Ray got home

"Look what I found" Ray put the Chibi on the floor in front of Hilary

The Chibi's eyes were still full of fear.

"Isn't that Kai?" Max asked

"I found this" Ray handed the test tube dart to Kenny

"I'll get to work right now" Kenny said taking the bottle from Ray's hand

"Hello Kai" Hilary bent down and smiled at the toddler

"How do you know mmmy nnname" Kai stammered

Hilary looked at the guys for help she didn't want to confuse Kai.

"We're your friends Kai don't you remember us" Max asked softly

"Nnnno"

"I'm hungry" Kai exclaimed

"Alright let's go eat" Ray said pointing Kai towards the dining room

Kai held out his arms to be picked up, which was exactly what Ray did

In the dinning room Ray put Kai on the table. Who immediately set course for the chicken and started eating the drumstick Max gave him.

"Why do you think Kai's so shy?" Tyson asked the others

"What ever is Kai is one scared dude" Max replied

"He is soooo cute" Hilary exclaimed as she pinched Kai's cheek causing him to break in to tears

"I'm sorry" Hilary apologized

Kai kept on crying and crying and crying and all the attempts to quite him failed and made things worse. Finally Ray picked up Kai and started to rock him gently in his arms

"Hush now Kai" Ray commanded and soon the Chibi fell asleep in his arms. Ray went up and placed him in older Kai's bed and went to bed himself

A/N: Hope you liked it

Kai: You made me soo boring and weak

Me: Don't worry soon Tyson will be your victim and you will be the most rfeared chibi ever

Kai: o-0

Me: aren't I just pure EBIL


	2. Mowers and secrets

The sound of a roaring motor and girlish screams awoke Ray he looked out the window to see Tyson running around the garden screaming like a little girl. Ray went down for a closer look and that chibi Kai was in the garden laughing almost hysterically, at Tyson who was being chased by a runaway Lawn mower.

"Tyson what happened" Ray asked

"This EVIL kid started the lawn mower after me and I can't stop it!" Tyson said still screaming

Ray walked over and pulled the electric lawn mower's cord and then gave Kai a death glare. Who began to pout.

Ray picked up Kai who started blowing raspberries at Tyson

"Ray look at him he's evil" Tyson began to protest but Ray ignored him.

"Go to your room Tyson im tired of your nonsense"

"But Ray"

"Now"

Tyson grumbled and left and got an other raspberry from Kai

"Now Kai I want the truth did you set the lawn mower on Tyson by accident" Ray asked

Kai suddenly found a pebble on the ground very interesting

"Kai answer me" Ray demanded

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" a scream came from the house.

"I'll deal with you later" Ray scowled and left

Ray went inside and saw Tyson covered in blue paint. Ray realized immediately and called Kai

"Told you he was evil" Tyson muttered still blue stained even after washing with turpentine

"KAI, what did you do to Tyson" Ray was not happy

The chibi came forth with puppy dog eyes

"Say sorry to Tyson"

"Sowwy"

"Its alright I forgive" Tyson was totally spellbound by the puppy dog eyes

In Kai's room Ray put Kai on the bed

"Why did you do that to Tyson" Ray asked

"Because I was bored" Kai lied refusing to look in to Ray's eyes

"I want the truth Kai"

"No"

"Alright" Ray left the room

Kai curled up in a corner and started crying "Im sowwy Ray im sowwy"


End file.
